Fire and glass
by Meowmen Jones
Summary: A Jedi Knight receives a distress call from her former Master who has been killed by an unknown alien covenant. Now she enters the Republic into a war with an enemy engaged in holy war of fire and glass.
1. Chapter 1

Republic cruiser Liberation, bridge

The 372nd Clone division decelerates from lightspeed to chart space beyond edge of the Outer Rim. Three clones stood at a large screen plotting points for future hyperspace roughs. One of the on duty helmsmen approaches the female Togrta Jedi looking out a starboard view port. He stood behind her with a data pad. The trooper cautiously reaches out to tap her shoulder, when she turns around and smiles at the clone.

"what is it that troubles you trooper?"

The clones cautiousness look turns to nervousness. He hands the datapad to her and walks away quickly. She looked at the data pad in her hand, it had a star chart on it and a note by one of the planets she didn't recognize. She read the note about a CIS fleet several solar systems away. The droid fleet didn't pose an immediate threat to the scouting mission so she decided not to worry about it. She placed the datapad on the central console in the middle of the bridge, and looked at the star chart behind her. A clone trooper approached her.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission,"

"I'll take it trooper,"

The Jedi switched on the holoterminal in front of the star chart. A blue figure appeared on the console. She took a step back in shock when she saw her former master standing before her with a blue flickering glow.

"Hello my youngling, I'm afraid I have bad news,"

"Master, what happened? You look hurt,"

The holographic figure covered his face as an explosion engulfed half the console's projection.

"I'm afraid I have gotten the Republic into someones else's war,"

The Jedi blocked two bolts in quick succession, just to be thrown by a large explosion.

"I can't see them!" a clone screamed out.

The Jedi picked up the handheld projector and looked deeply into it.

"There numbers are great and there weapons strong,"

A clone baring red markings backed up to the Jedi's back. Ty suddenly remembered to breathe. She closed her eyes and dropped her head trying to regain composure. When she looked up a large gash had been made on the clones armor and he fell to his face. Her master was knocked to his knees.

"You have to end this Ty!" He said as something picked him up by the neck.

He took one last swing of his saber and succeeded in knocking a large bright mass out of view, but just as one left another appeared. Ty heard a strange language of an unseen creature. A blue two pronged lightsaber activated and pierced the Jedi's chest. She stood unblinking. Watching, as the life drained out of her master. A bright light now blocked her view of her master. The handheld projector seemed to move without being touched and then she saw the face in the projector as a large unsightly alien materialized. It looked straight into the projector as it picked it up. The alien's ornate silver armor gleaming in the blue wash of the projector. The bridge rattled with the hash alien's speech as it ranted before pointing at the dead Jedi. When it finished its speech it dropped the projector and stepped on it, cutting off the transmission.

The projector went dark on the Liberation. Ty remained still frozen in place.

"We have a location of the transmission, general, what are your orders?" a clone said shakily.

The clone repeated himself with less panic in his voice.

"I don't know what to do, sir. What are your orders?"

She let out a short breath and looked up with wide eyes. She turned around slowly and started walking. The clones said nothing as she entered the turbolift. She took a deep breath as the doors of the lift slid and clicked shut. Ty hit the button that lowered the lift to her floor. The lift stopped suddenly and the doors opened to reveal a clone.

"Hello, Ty. May I come in?" The clone said with a touch of concern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have the utmost respect for Halo (343 Industries) and Starwars (Disney) so I am happily giving them the honor due by saying that I own neither series.**

**On a separate note this is a dead story seeing as the last time it was edited was back in early 2011 shortly after Reach came out. I am posting this now because I don't see a reason to finish it unless there is an audience to read it. I do apologize on most everything as I haven't the foggiest idea of what I'm doing.**

* * *

She let out a short breath and looked up with wide eyes. She turned around slowly and started walking. The clones said nothing as she entered the turbolift. She took a deep breath as the doors of the lift slid and clicked shut. Ty hit the button that lowered the lift to her floor. The lift stopped suddenly and the doors opened to reveal a clone.

"Hello, Ty. May I come in?" The clone said with a touch of concern.

"Yes..."

Ty looked up as the clone medic stepped into the lift. The clone closed the doors to the lift and hit the all stop button.

"I know he meant something great to you, and I'm sorry that he is gone, but you have to stay strong for the crew,"

"He meant more to me than anyone on this ship could imagine, he was my mentor Patch he is the closest thing I have to family."

Ty swung her arms around and slammed her back into the wall. She let her head drop as she cradled one arm. Patch removed his helmet and looked at her.

"I know, I look after everyone in my squad because they are my family, but I think of you as family too,"

He patted her once on the shoulder and hit the bridge button on the lift. Ty slid over to the panel and hit the stop button again.

"Patch have you ever lost a patient that you couldn't explain?"

Her comment left him quiet for a moment. Patch lifted a finger as if he were about to say something, then dropped his hand to his side.

"Yes," he sighed "and far to many, all those that are lost died for something they believed in, something they thought was important. Your master was no different than the troopers we've lost, if he didn't believe in the system he fought to protect he wouldn't have been willing to die for it."

Ty looked up.

"I saw what killed him. I saw it. But, it wasn't there, and when it was I could see its eyes. They tore through me with a unrelenting hatred. I don't know what to do, it took my family away from me."

"Ty, let me be your family, let us be your family, we will stay with you."

Patch hit the up button again and she didn't interfere. Instead she rapped him on the shoulder momentarily throwing him off balance.

"What was that for?"

"I'm a Knight now not some kid, address me as General Ty, especially when there's others around"

The turbolift opened her up to the reality of the situation again. Patch stepped out first to announce officer on deck. Ty walked out of the lift as the entire bridge snapped to attention.

"General, we received a message shortly after you left. It's the Clankers they want our help." said a clone.

"that doesn't make sense. It sounds too much like a trap."

"We sent a probe and it confirmed their message. The CIS fleet is shattered and they are willing to surrender unconditionally if we only pick up the few surviving escape pods."

"What destroyed them? It's not like pirates can take out a fleet, can they?" The Jedi said.

Ty stood still trying to think. Although the Clanker's offer was truly exceptional she still had an unnerving feeling about it. If she helped them then she put her fleet in the same situation but if she didn't then she would be failing her oath as a Jedi to protect life and retain balance of the Force.

"Sir," said a concerned officer. "I think the Clankers could have been attacked by the same people who attacked the Master Jedi."

"Chart a course for their last known location, but I want to come in from a far so we can jump out at a moments notice."

The clone nodded and started making orders. The Liberator and it's escort ships made it to the location of the CIS fleet. The scanners picked up the remaining lifeboats in the debris field.

"General, you may want to look at this," spouted the ships navigations officer. "See here, this is us, and that's them" he said pointing out dots on the screen. "Here is our hyperspace wake and there is the one left by the CIS but I don't see what ever destroyed the CIS fleet. This means one of two things, one they are still here or they have a scrambler on their engines." Ty stepped back from the nav terminal and looked out the forward view screen.

"Move us in so we can get the remaining life pods, but I want the shields up and a plot set out system just in case."

The debit field prevented the Republic fleet from engaging their long range scanners and forced them to switch to pulse scanners. A large chunk of star ship floated past the bridge of the Liberator. Ty had gunships deployed to scout the wreckage for surviving droids, or there organic Separatists handlers.

"Crash team has located the Separatist's commander." The sensors officer barked out again as a husk of a Separatist frigate exploded.

"General there is a large unidentified ship on the other side of the debit field. It's over 5,000 plus meters long and it's charging weapons!"

"call back our birds and get us out of hear!" Ty said looking out the center view port.

She spotted the behemoth just behind the smoldering hulk of the confederate capital ship Executioner. A large Providence class dreadnought that dwarfed the Republic ships. Yet, this hostile vessel dwarfed the Executioner.

"Why aren't we gone?" Ty barked as a group of gunships soared into the hanger trailing life pods.

"We still have two gunships that haven't docked, sir."

She looked back at the view port trying to find the gunships. A clone pointed out a green line that arced across space. Two blue ovals circled around the two gunships. One of the gunships fired rockets but they bounced off the blue oval as it streaked by a Recusant destroyer.

"General, we have an droid brain that is powering up," said a clone.

Ty watched as the droid destroyer lurched to life heading straight toward the Executioner and the behemoth behind it. The unknown vessel shimmered silver as the destroyer scraped the top of the ship. The autonomous droid ship went to light speed leaving the Liberator and her fleet to deal with the unknown enemy ship.

The last of the gunships landed and the fleet was spinning up it's light speed drives as the hanger doors closed. Red streaks formed along the lateral lines of the unknown vessel. A single red beam streaked off the ship heading right toward the Republic cruiser. The ship jumped to light speed as the beam streaked past the ship impacting on the cruisers shields.

"Are we hit?"

"Shields are down Sir, we have decompression on the main hangar as well, we also lost half of our Separatist survivors to the decompression as well as some of the flight crew."

Ty left the bridge to change into a clone look alike armor that was made for her. The admiral called Patch over as he was downloading the report onto a data pad.

"Trooper, I know you have known our new Knight for some time so I'm assigning you and the rest of your squad as her guard. Go tell your squad the news,"

Patch gave the admiral a quick salute and walked off to inform the rest of the squad. Meanwhile the admiral gave a few orders and went find the Jedi. Ty gave him a funny look when he just walked into the secondary locker room.

"Your lucky I was decent, admiral," Ty said as she threw a shawl over her chest plate.

"I'm an old man who grew up in the Navy, I've never thought of privacy as a necessity,"

"I will remember that admiral, now what did you come here for?"

The admiral waited till she had finished putting on a shoulder pad. He gave her the datapad and a second to look over the report. She flipped a head tail over her shoulder.

"It broke our shields and destroyed our hangar with one shot, how do we fight something like that? We couldn't even get close enough to broadside it much less get within torpedo range. Is this correct 5,346 meters long?' Ty said

The admiral picked up Ty's visor and looked through it. She slid a glove on and took the visor back.

"We are in orbit of the closest planet. It's the same planet Master Jedi transmitted from" the admiral said

"I could feel the hate emanating from the core of that ship. I pity their enemies, but I pity them even more. That much hate will only destroy," Ty said staring off into the distance.

A clone named Cameron walked into the locker room and saluted the two.

"Sirs, the landing party is ready. We only need the order."

Ty nodded and the three of them left without another word. When they arrived at the hangar the admiral stepped up onto a crate and asked for everyone's attention.

"We are making a hard landing onto a planet we don't know much about, I want you all to keep a sharp eye out for anything. Scans have shown multiple types of lifeforms engaged with each other." He said as a holoprojecter showed orbital footage of large explosions going off within cities. "All attempts to contact both sides of this conflict have failed due to large signal jammers in the area. We know the surface is rocky and covered in a moderate forest. So you won't be getting any armored support in the first wave," he continued.

"My master said he had gotten us into another war, so expect resistance from all life forms. Because of this we will be landing gunships ten klicks east of the city and moving in from the west as the sun sets. If you can open a dialog with the native human population get ahold of command as soon as possible." Ty said placing one hand on her hip.

"Ok troops, to your gunships. There will be a second wave in 24 hours" the admiral paused "May the Force be with you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have the utmost respect for Halo (343 Industries) and Starwars (Disney) so I am happily giving them the honor due by saying that I own neither series.**

**I apologize for being a few days late on this chapter my RPG group has been running me ragged with all the games we have done over the past few days that I haven't had time to post a chapter. Assuming things go as planned I'll be posting a chapter every Wednesday until I run out of story, then if I continue it will be a bi weekly update most likely on Wednesday.**

* * *

"My master said he had gotten us into another war, so expect resistance. We still can't make contact with anyone on the planet. Planetary scans show that the city is mostly empty, we don't know if they are friend or foe yet. We know there is a crashed shuttle on the other side of the city and signs of Republic ships in orbit. Ty said

"Ok troops, to your gunships. There will be a second wave in 24 hours" the admiral paused "May the Force be with you,"

The clones started to scramble into there gunships as the gunships engines started to spin up. Ty followed Cameron and the rookie Lancer to the gunship marked with a large orange and blue dragonfly stenciled on the side. Ty climbed into the gunship and stood by Lancer. He stood in his shiny armor with a standard issue DC-15 carbine.

"Hey Lancer, try one of these, they hit harder than those little things"

Lightning handed a larger DC-15A to the rookie, who now looked like the troops that landed on the first wave on Genonois. The rookie started flipping through power setting, he settled on a higher power setting. Lightning revved a mini gun.

"This is how you take care of the enemy right!"

"If you dislocate another arm with that thing I'm not going to pop it back in," Patch said.

The whole gunship laughed. The ride down to the planet was uneventful and silent, with the exception of rife checks or loose stuff rattling around. Patch put his medical pack on as the drop ship reached lower altitudes. The gun ship approached the city at speed ready to land in the city park with the rest of the gunships of B company.

"I sense a lot of hate and fear coming from the city," Ty said staring blankly at the door of the gunship.

"So not droids then?" Lancer said with a shake in his voice.

"The force flows stronger here, but not in a good way, It's as if the entire city were killed,"

The gunship rocked as it hit a wind current. Lightning placed a spare DC-15 carbine on his back for extra protection. Cameron went to talk to the pilots to tell them to be careful. He came back and opened the gunship doors. Fresh air rushed through the troop bay as they got there first view of the city. It was modern and simple in design but everything was destroyed or blackened. Everyones com unit beeped twice and a female voice cut in.

"This is PMT 0947-1, unidentified craft change course heading two, two, three, area too hot. Repeat area to hot divert to heading two, two, three."

Firefly squad looked at each other for a second, then large green streaks screamed by. Ty saw a large one man turret on the ground shooting green rounds at the gunships. To their left a gunship took a round and exploded on impact. Ty switched her com open and ordered a retreat to safer ground up the dried river bed. The gunship swung wide and took a missile. Skidding into the dirt the gunship came to a harsh stop.

Lancer opened a hatch to the main troop bay to find the others who were still out. He shook Cameron and Patch awake. Patch who was checking pulses gave an all good status report. Ty was still waking up when the clones were securing the area around the gunship. She sat up and looked out over the city.

"ah General, you're up."

Ty rubbed her head and nodded at Cameron. The Jedi made a hand sign that meant move out. Lighting revved his Z-6 and they set off to the city. The walk was long and silent, the only sounds were those of clicking boots. With weapons at the ready the squad walked down the streets of the city. The gun emplacements were silent upon the skyscrapers. The squad passed empty street after empty street, small fires burned themselves out in cars or dumpsters. Lancer stepped onto the sidewalk and looked down an alleyway. He noticed a small red light and it's shadow move.

"I have movement! In the alley!"

The squad stormed into the alley sweeping for enemy contacts. Patch lowered his rifle when they got to the end of the alley without seeing anything. Lancer stood looking glum because he led the squad on a goose chase. He heard a screech coming from another alley bordering the street. He ran off down the alleyway looking for the screeching noise. The rookie clone heard a crunch of metal on pavement as he thudded down the alley. With caution Lancer picked up a smashed piece of equipment.

"General" Lancer said into his comlink 'I found something you might want to see.'

"What is it rookie?" Ty said walking up behind Lancer. He handed her the object that resembled a datapad. The Jedi turned the datapad over a few times. She inspected the large melted burn mark on the back. She hit the power button and it lit up, but she couldn't make out any of the text on the shattered screen. Lightning and Patch advanced to cover the squad.

"I see several military vehicle on the far side of the street." Patch reported

"maybe we can learn some more about the owner of that datapad" Cameron said.

Ty placed the data pad in her pocket as the squad carefully picked their way to the vehicles. Lightning jumped up onto the back of a truck and inspected the large gun. Patch picked up a brass tube he kicked. They all noticed the blood stains on the pavement.

"What happened here, Sarge?" Lancer said picking up a handgun.

"Well it's a primitive race I would say, these are all slug throwers" Lightning said jumping off of the truck.

"I see a lot of burned pavement around here, maybe they were attacked by a larger more advanced force?" Patch said flicking the brass tube. Lancer spun around and aimed his rifle at the alleyway they came from.

"There's that noise again. It's like a bird but not a bird at the same time,"

"I don't hear anything, how bout you General?" Cameron said.

"I describe the sound trooper, I don't hear anything."

Before Lancer could make a sound a blue line arced across the street. The clones took cover behind the abandon vehicles as fast as they could. Green and pink rounds flew through the dusk air. Lancer stood up to take a shot but they were pinned by the very same large force that set the first ambush. A thundering noise rang out from the behind the pinned down clones. A second, third and forth, with every clap of thunder another one of their shadowed enemies fell silent. Ty looked up to see smoke trails coming from the building next to them. Just then a gray figure broke through a low window. It strafed across the street firing a large two handed weapon. Blue bolts flew towards the gray figure as it charged the darkness. Down the street Ty saw a flash of light and one of the creatures fell silent. The bird like screams coming from the building were getting few and far between when a gray figure stepped out from the shadows. Ty ordered the squad back into defensive position.

"Are they good guys or bad guys, General?"

* * *

**Thank you to Shadeslayer for your review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have the utmost respect for Halo (343 Industries) and Starwars (Disney) so I am happily giving them the honor due by saying that I own neither series.**

**Yep, totally forgot I didn't post a chapter last week or the week before. Here is the next part. **

* * *

Blue bolts flew towards the gray figure as it charged the darkness. Down the street Ty saw a flash of light and one of the creatures fell silent. The bird like screams coming from the building were getting few and far between when a gray figure stepped out from the shadows. Ty ordered the squad back into defensive position.

"Are they good guys or bad guys, General?"

Ty drew her weapon and the gray soldier stopped. It was less than a second later when the soldier charged at the group of clones. Not waiting for an order Lightning spun up his Z-6. The soldier skid behind a wheeled vehicle as blue laser rounds scored the damaged vehicle. Ty was about to say something when she felt the force telling her to turn around. That nagging feeling payed off as she stood staring at a dull blue figure with an orange faceplate. She swung at the person but her lightsaber was sidestepped. The armored figure quickly pulled a side arm.

"stand down," said the unknown armored soldier.

Ty brought her lightsaber back into a defensive position and charged but stopped two meters from her target who looked as if they were intending to simple take the hit from her lightsaber. In the moment of inaction the armored figure sprung into its own action. Ty was struck in the stomach then she felt her arm being bent in an unfriendly position. Her lightsaber was leveraged from her hand as she sputtered back. The dull blue soldier stood above her now with her saber in one hand and a large projectile handgun in the other. The fog cleared from her mind and she asked a question with a raspy voice. "Are you the defenders?" The figure gave a stiff nod and holstered its weapon. Just as Ty was standing and dusting herself off she was alerted to her squad who was now laying on the floor with the gray soldier still bouncing on its feet. If she were to say so the gray one looked smaller both in frame and in height when compared to the blue one who was now looking at a building behind them.

"Why did you attack us?" she said after a moment of silence she repeated herself with more authority.

"Who are you and why did you attack my troopers and I?" The figure stopped examining the skyline and turned to look the jedi in the eye. It was hard to tell if it was truly looking her in the eye because of its dull orange faceplate.

"forgive my bluntness but this area isn't safe, this was only a patrol and more will come, and with more firepower." spoke the blue soldier through a speaker of some sorts. Ty was confused by the figure before her. She could tell it was a he and that he was almost devoid of emotions except hate and anger, but she could tell it wasn't a malevolent hate but a wronged hatred. She understood that hate, she felt the same way about the death of her master. Seeing a common goal with the blue armored man she nodded and called for her squad to assemble.

The troopers were in bad shape. Lightning had been punched in the face after the gray soldier bounced over the car and flew past him. Lancer was in the worst condition of the squad. He had his rifle ripped from his hands only for him to be beaten with the back end of it. Patch got lucky due to blacking out after he was clubbed in the back of the head with Lancer's rifle which was entirely destroyed. Cameron managed to get a shot off from his side arm but it was deflected by an energy shield. Those who were still standing were shocked to see that the enemy had shields. Cameron could have sworn he heard a laugh right before the soldier swept out his legs and elbowed him into the ground. The four clones lay on the ground with General Ty looking at them shock still on her face. Patch got to his feet with a shaky motion and looked at the gray figure. It was just under two meters in height and floated around like it was weightless. It's orange faceplate glanced at him and then at the sky as if it were trying to look innocent.

Cameron got up and was helping Lightning to his feet when Ty spoke. "What happened?" She turned to the blue soldier who was bigger than the gray soldier. "How can I trust you when you harm the troopers under my command?" Ty looked visibly pissed and Patch was the only one who had ever seen her this emotional before. The blue soldier looked as if he were about to speak when the gray one cut in. "There was one behind you, I was trying to protect you." Now the blue soldier spoke his voice was deeper and seemed to be coming from a speaker rather than a month. "We have our orders to escort you back to command and we will have to finish this argument later because there are two Banshee flyers on an intercept course with this location." The gray soldier hopped the large green truck and stood by the large multibarreled gun. The Republic troops watched as the gray soldier slung a large ammo drum onto its back, then ripped the large gun off of the back of the truck.

"Hey 138, we need to be gone now. I highly doubt that they are going to take kindly to our little gang standing in the middle of the street" The armored soldier in blue known as 138 nodded and motioned for the group to head down the street to a door with a green light above it. On the inside the building was dark with only an emergency lighting strip on the floor that led to the exit. In the places Ty could see she could see papers and chairs strewn all about like the occupants of the room dropped what they were doing and left.

The clones switched on their helmet lights to illuminate the room further. Ty noted that whenever the light passed the faces of the two armored figures their faceplates would glow green like a nocturnal animal. She watched as 138 glided down the hall silently into the dark. They moved to a door that was ajar with a unmistakably human hand sticking out of it. "Tread softly or their memories might be disturbed," spoke the gray one after noticing Ty's face. The Jedi was about to say something about the man in the dark room when 138 came back down the hall and waved them down. The clones and Ty followed 138 down the hallway and up a flight of stairs with the gray woman following.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway with several rooms. 138 stepped over the door to the room at the end of the hallway

"Spartans 138 and 087, it's good to see you got our new friends out their situation. But I'm afraid we have a much more pressing matter. Two flyers has turned into three dropships, most likely carting armor too." Said an armored man with a large scoped rifle. "You must be the general Jedi Master," trailed off the man. "My names Ty and I'm only a Knight and not quite a Master, yet." She said bowing slightly. The man removed his helmet and set his rifle down. He was a man in his mid thirties with a well shaven head and face. His helmet had faded horns and a devilish grin painted on it. "I have forgot myself. I work for the Office of Naval Intelligence. You can call me Oni, I command the planets UNSC He said extending a hand for Ty to shake. She took his hand for a moment not quite sure what to do with the unfamiliar custom.

He flashed a quick smile that seemed to have two meaning then gestured towards the two armored soldiers. "This is Spartan 087 she is one of the last remaining Spartan II super soldiers and this is her Spartan brother Malcolm Spartan 138. They will be your protective guard well your here." Oni said replacing his helmet and grabbing his rifle. "Spartans, you will cover our escape as we head for the rail line a klick north of here. Expect friendly evac to be there when you get there. So don't keep us waiting."

"Roger," said both Spartans with a quick nod. Patch watched as the T intersection they left had become full of purple ships with multiple species searching for them. The troopers shoulders dropped as they saw the swarm of aliens that were just a large as the Spartans who there to protect them.

Superheated plasma zipped past 138's helmet as he dropped back into cover. He watched as his partner left her cover and sprinted into a near by building. Knowing what she was about to do he opened up at the biggest Elite in the intersection trying to get his attention. The Shangelili roared and slid behind cover to let his heavily damaged shields recover. A bark emerged from the pinned Elite and the grunts refocused their fire on 138. His shields screamed at him as plasma reflected off his golden shimmering shields. As his shields broke 087 lept from the building she ran into and landed on the street behind the Covenant forces. Seeing the Grunts turn to engage 087 who was now emptying her SAW on the masses of Jackals and Elites 138 took aim and fired in controlled bursts at the distracted Grunts. With the last of the infantry dealt with he moved to help out 087 as she had ditched her machine gun and picked up a plasma repeater from a fallen Elite. 087 sidestepped a swing from a sword and glazed its wielder with superheated plasma and kicked him into the path of a plasma grenade that had landed at her feet.

The sound of the explosion made Ty's head snap back to the doorway that lead up to the street where the battle was taking place.

"Come along Jedi, the Spartans will take care of themselves." Oni said taking up her arm and bringing her into an open platform. Ty pulled her arm from Oni's hand and called out to the Force to check up on the two Spartans. Her anger was made deeper when her call to the Force went unanswered. Letting go of the situation on the surface she hurried after Oni and her troopers who had no problem following his orders. The platform were entering had tracks, pillars and large metal gates that led to other tunnels and to ventilation shafts. Ty switched her visor light on as they entered a section of tunnel without lights and followed after her squad. Oni stopped and set his rifle down to pry open the doors of a train car with the help of Lightning. The squad entered into the train car and sat down. well Oni argued with the train's controls. As the train lurched to life Ty felt a sudden sense of dread sweep over her. Turning her head to the platform they came from she saw several shimmers of light. Although she couldn't see them she felt as if something's eyes were burning a hole into her.

* * *

**The clones are wearing the phase II armor but have no unit color markings.**

**As far as armor goes both are wearing identical sets of Mark IV with only a change in color and smaller things like knives, lights, coms units, and extra carrying pouches. I don't intend to be very technical with their loadouts so don't assume anything special. As far as color goes Ike 138 is a dull blue like Carter whereas Kara is a dull gray**


End file.
